Conexión
by Amy Rose 7-Eli la eriza
Summary: un invento fallido, una batalla épica, dimensiones diferentes quebrantadas por una grieta creada accidentalmente y la oportunidad de conocer un nuevo lugar, mi primer crossover, sean buenos conmigo
1. Accidente

Hola a todo mundo para los que no me conocen y los que me conocen yo soy Elizabeth, una escritora de las categorías como Loonatics, Phineas y Ferb y Sonic the hedgehog, quise probar con un crossover bastante bien raro, espero no me linchen.

Antes de empezar quiero decirles que yo no sabía que mas adelante Dawn se iba a conseguir a un Cyndaquil así que no me culpen de lo que pase dentro del fanfic es que no eh podido ver mucho pokemon últimamente por culpa de mis hermanos que se cogen el televisor, en fin. Lo último que vi de pokemon fue que Dawn no consiguió el listón de corazonada y un poco mas hasta cuando Aipom evolucionó a un Ambipom, así que voy a pedirles que no me odien si me equivoco en alguna cosa, ahora si pueden empezar a leer

**Conexión**

**Prólogo**

Nadie conoce el ilimitado poder de los Pokemons ni las formas de sacarlo a flote correctamente, algunos entrenadores lo hacen de forma ruda y muy cruel presionando al extremo a su compañero pokemon, y otros que en cambio lo hacen con cariño y mucha dedicación, pero sobre todo con consideración a los sentimientos y emociones de sus pokemons, y aun así hay pokemons que no pueden ser domados… como lo son los que llegan a ser conocidos como leyendas por ser indomables y de un ilimitado poder, junto con eso son poco vistos en el mundo pokemon, buen ejemplo de ellos son Giratina, el pokemon que cruza dimensiones, y Palkia, una de las leyendas mas famosas de Sinnoh, sin embargo estos dos últimos desarrollaron un odio mutuo después de que por un accidente Palkia rompió el delicado equilibrio del mundo pokemon, ahora por caprichos del destino ambos pokemon se vuelven a encontrar y dan paso a una nueva batalla, pero ¿Qué consecuencias traerá?

**Capítulo 1: Accidente**

Palkia y Giratina mantenían una lucha de titanes, los golpes choques y rayos eran lo que mas se veía en el lugar, la dimensión en la que vivía Giratina estaba empezando a colapsarse por culpa de la pelea y tras cada choque aparecían pequeños agujeros.

Nos trasladamos a un espeso y hermoso bosque, en medio de él van tres chicos a los que todos conocemos bien, uno de ellos lleva a un Pikachu en su hombro, el otro una guía y la chica del grupo lleva a un Piplup en sus brazos, los tres van caminando a través de ese espeso pero magnífico bosque.

¿Cuánto falta para llegar a ciudad Corazonada Brock?-preguntó el que llevaba al Pikachu

Pues al paso que vamos llegaremos en unos días, tenemos que atravesar un pueblo cercano a la ciudad antes de llegar-le respondió el que tenía la guía en las manos.

¡Qué bien! ¿Lista para tu segundo intento en corazonada Dawn?-le interrogó el chico con el Pikachu

Así es Ash, esta vez será el todo por el todo, mis combinaciones dobles han mejorado considerablemente y estoy segura de que esta vez ganaré-le comentó la chica de nombre Dawn.

Nosotros te estaremos apoyando-le dijo Brock

Eso tenlo por seguro-le dijo Ash.

Pi pikachu-dijo Pikachu mostrando una cara de confiado, cuando vieron la salida de aquel bosque pudieron ver a una chica y su Beautifly, cuando estuvieron cerca de ella esta dijo.

Hola, mi nombre es Sinfonía, ¿alguno de ustedes es un entrenador pokemon?-preguntó la chica, era de cabello negro largo, pantalón azul y camisa roja.

Si una batalla es lo que quieres una batalla tendrás-exclamó Ash

(Nota de autora: los que tengan la apertura de dimensión de batalla o también llamada seremos héroes óiganla mientras leen lo que sigue o búsquenla en youtube)

Entonces será dos a dos ¿te parece?-preguntó Sinfonía

Empecemos-dijo Ash sacando una pokebola, la chica sacó a un Saidock por lo cual obviamente Ash sacó a su Chimchar, Brock, el réferi de la batalla, dio la señal de que dieran inicio, Chimchar lanzó un poderoso lanzallamas sin embargo Saidock hizo un ataque psíquico desviándolo, a continuación lanzó un chorro de agua por lo cual Chimchar excavó para despistar a Saidock y justo de debajo de sus pies Chimchar lanzó un fuerte lanzallamas que nockeó a Saidock, su entrenadora lo hizo volver a la pokebola para luego sacar a batalla a su Beautifly, Ash felicitó a su chimchar y lo regresó a su pokebola, finalmente como último pokemon como era de esperarse Ash eligió a su Pikachu, Beautifly hizo viento plateado y Pikachu lo esquivó con agilidad, finalmente hizo una tacleada de volteos que fue esquivada, Beautifly volvió a tratar con viento plateado pero Pikachu lo esquivó e hizo cola de hierro para golpearlo en la cabeza.

¡Bien Pikachu, termina con impactrueno!-exclamó Ash, Pikachu se recargó y lanzó un enorme rayo, Beautifly quedó tendido

¡Beautifly no puede continuar, la victoria es de Ash de pueblo Paleta!-exclamó Brock, Ash celebró su victoria con Pikachu.

(nota: los que estaban oyendo seremos héroes pueden parar)

*En otro lugar totalmente diferente*

Es un día soleado, el lugar en el que estamos es en una enorme ciudad, una ciudad que durante el verano es un lugar interesante y raro a la vez, e incluso un lugar en el que todos disfrutarían estar, es nada mas y nada menos que la ciudad de Danville. Nos trasladamos al patio de una familia muy especial y la más interesante del vecindario, ahí se encuentra un niño de cabello verde de unos 11 años, gran nariz, pantalones púrpura y una camiseta amarilla de cuello almidonado, junto a él se encuentra un robot de cabeza triangular, focos como ojos y una antena en la cabeza que simula tener cabello rojo, ambos trabajan en una especie de portal, el robot se acercó al niño.

Conecta el cable 42 en la central siete, debemos terminar antes de que llegue-comentó el niño, el robot asentó y continuó con su trabajo, de pronto atrás de ellos apareció un niño que no podía tener más allá de siete años, este se cruzó de brazos, portaba un pantalón corto color azul profundo, con una camisa de franjas amarillas y naranjas, tenía el cabello rojo.

¿Qué es todo esto?-preguntó el chico, el de cabello verde se volteó.

(nota: los que tienen la entrada de Phineas y Ferb óiganla mientras leen lo siguiente o búsquenla en youtube)

El chico de cabello verde se dirigió a una lapto y apagó al robot para presionar un botón de la espalda de este y el robot se empaquetó en un pequeño cubo que fue guardado en el bolsillo del peliverde

Phineas yo… quería darte una sorpresa-comentó el peliverde

¿Una sorpresa?-cuestionó el chico de nombre Phineas

Sí, una semana sin diversión debió haber sido dura-le comentó el peliverde

Como no tienes idea Ferb, ¿y este… portal está terminado?-preguntó adivinando Phineas, Ferb negó con la cabeza, Phineas sonrió-Ferb, ya sé que haremos hoy-dijo para luego de eso entre ambos ponerse a apretar tuercas, ingresar coordenadas, soldar, acomodar y por último ambos sonrieron al ver su trabajo terminado.

(Nota: dejen de escuchar la apertura para los que lo hicieron)

La lucha entre los pokemons legendarios parecía no tener fin, choques continuos abrieron un pequeño agujero, volviendo a Danville cuando iban a probar el portal un pequeño agujero se abrió sobre la ventana, Ferb lo notó y se detuvo a examinarlo.

¿Qué ocurre Ferb?-preguntó Phineas, por distraerse tropezó con uno de los cables del portal y lo activo por accidente, sin embargo el cable se salió, hubieron chispas y destellos, el cable que se desprendió serpenteó tocando a Phineas y a Ferb para luego tocar el agujero, hubo una gran luz.

Muy bien, ¿Qué está pasando?-interrogó molesta Candace, la hermana mayor de ambos, pero su atención se posó en una grieta que había en el cielo se paró al lado de sus hermanos y miró con ellos estupefacta aquella grieta en el cielo.

Parece una grieta dimensional-comentó Ferb de pronto señalando al cielo, de un momento a otro Phineas cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Phineas ¿estás bien?-preguntó preocupada su hermana, Phineas llevó una de sus manos a su pecho para convertirla en puño mientras presionaba su camisa.

Me… quema-dijo levemente ante el dolor, en sus brazos se dibujaron un par de líneas del color del portal, Ferb cayó al poco rato con los mismos síntomas, de la grieta salieron unos tentáculos que rodearon a los dos niños, su hermana se asustó para luego mostrar decisión en su rostro.

Oh no, no te los llevarás-dijo decidida Candace para aferrarse a sus hermanos, dentro del vórtice los tres quedaron totalmente inconscientes y luego se separaron.

*Con Ash*

Oye Dawn, ¿Qué te parece un pequeño calentamiento para el concurso?-sugirió Ash

Hey, es una buena idea, el día es precioso para entrenar-comentó Dawn mirando al cielo, pero se extrañó cuando una fisura se creó en el cielo.

¿Qué es eso?-preguntó señalando el cielo

No lo sé, pero nada bueno es seguro-comentó Ash preocupado, de pronto se abrió una grieta y de ahí iba cayendo un niño.

¡Si no salvamos a ese chico no sobrevivirá!-exclamó Brock, Ash presuroso sacó una pokebola y la lanzó al aire.

¡Sal, Gilscor!-exclamó Ash, Gliscor hizo aparición en escena.

¡Gliscor!-dijo el pokemon

Gliscor, ve y salva a ese niño-ordenó, el pokemon asentó y emprendió vuelo, pudo atrapar al chico a tiempo y lo llevó hasta donde los chicos, estos se extrañaron de la peculiar apariencia del joven pero cuando Dawn tocó su mano una luz lo rodeó y apareció un niño de rostro inocente, de unos 9 años y muy tierno, tenía el cabello rojo y una camisa de franjas naranjas y amarillas pálidas.

¿Vieron lo que yo?-preguntó admirado Ash

Lo vi-dijo Dawn pasmada

¡Chicos!-exclamó una voz conocida por los chicos, se voltearon y de una camioneta se bajaron dos hombres con bata, un niño de camisa verde y una mujer joven.

¡Mamá!-exclamó Ash

¿Ella es tu mamá?-preguntó asombrada Dawn

¿Qué ah pasado? –preguntó el hombre de bata

Profesor Oak, ¿Qué hace aquí?-preguntó Ash

Íbamos a una convención científica y tu mamá a un concurso de cocina pero al ver la grieta del cielo nos paramos, Traecy fue quien se dio cuenta de que andaban por aquí y nos detuvimos-explicó el profesor Oak

¿Y que hay con ese niño?-preguntó el otro hombre de bata

Cayó de esa grieta profesor Rowan-explicó Dawn

Pues llevémoslo al centro pokemon-dijo el profesor Rowan, el profesor Oak miró al inconsciente niño, pero al mirar los brazos del chico vio que en estos había una franja del color del portal, se extrañó de eso y de un momento a otro estas desaparecieron, al profesor le extrañó pero por ahora debían llevarlo al centro pokemon.

Entonces vamonos-sugirió Ash, subieron al chico al auto y condujeron lo mas rápido que podían al centro pokemon, no se sabía que les esperaba.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Lamento que sea corto, pero es el primer cap, en el segundo lo hago largo, espero me comenten.


	2. reencuentro primera parte

Hola soy Elizabeth de nuevo con ustedes, primero que nada quiero decirles que en el capítulo anterior me equivoqué, Phineas tiene 9 años en realidad, a parte de eso todo lo demás está en orden, también mando agradecimientos especiales a mi amigo Bruno, otro gran escritor de fanfiction y a Alicia la eriza que me ayudó con los pokemons un poco, eso es todo

Ninguno de los Personajes de Phineas y Ferb me pertenecen, ellos son de Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y Disney, jamás se tratan de tomar como propios.

Ninguno de los personajes de Pokemon me pertenecen, ellos son de sus respectivos creadores.

**Capítulo 2: reencuentro primera parte**

Iban a prisa y tras que la enfermera revisara a aquel chico Brock aprovechó para sacar su lado galán.

¡Luz de mi vida! ¡Debes atender mi corazón que está muriéndose de ganas de recibir el remedio de tu amor y terminar con un final…!-no pudo terminar puesto que Croagunk le dio un golpe centrado-ay no otra vez-dijo el chico para caer, Croagunk se lo llevó

Enfermera, ¿cómo está?-preguntó Ash refiriéndose al chico inconciente

Estará bien, solo está cansado, no creo que tarde en despertar-dijo la enfermera, todos respiraron tranquilos.

Cambiando de tema ¿tienen idea de que pudo causar esa grieta?-preguntó el profesor Rowan.

Ni idea-comentó simplemente Ash

Oigan, está despertando-anunció Dawn, todos se pusieron alerta, aquel chico empezó a abrir los ojos, de los cuales se podían ver ojos color azul cielo, giró su mirada hacia los presentes y se sentó con algo de trabajo

¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó Dawn, el chico miró un poco extrañado a los presentes y luego miró sus manos, sabía que no era el de siempre.

¿Qué lugar es este?-habló por fin

Estás en el centro pokemon, te trajimos aquí poco después de que te salvamos-explicó Brock, el chico se levantó y se dirigió a una ventana del cuarto, pudo ver la grieta.

Gracias por salvarme, soy Phineas, ¿y con quienes tengo el placer?-cuestionó Phineas

Mi nombre es Ash y él es Pikachu-se presentó Ash junto a su amigo

Yo soy Dawn-se presentó la chica

Soy Brock y ellos son los profesores Oak y Rowan-presentó respectivamente Brock.

Ella es la señora Ketchum y yo soy Traecy-presentó el chico

Un gusto… y… ¿Qué son los Pokemons?-preguntó curioso Phineas, todos se sorprendieron ante la pregunta.

¿No sabes que son los pokemons?-preguntó Dawn sumamente sorprendida

Chico, ¿eres de aquí?-preguntó el profesor Oak, Phineas miró pensativamente a la grieta.

Tengo la ligera sospecha de que no-comentó pensativo Phineas, tras una explicación por parte de los profesores y por parte de Phineas se presentó un problema

¡Miren! ¡La grieta se cierra!-exclamó Dawn, todos miraron pasmados como desaparecía del cielo.

¡No!-exclamó Phineas para caer de rodillas-no podré volver a Danville-comentó casi a punto de echarse a llorar, todos le miraron preocupados

Si supiéramos como se creó la grieta tal vez podríamos crear una nueva, pero llevaría tiempo y por lo que nos contaste ni tu sabes que pasó así que por ahora te puedes quedar en nuestro mundo y curiosear un poco ya sea como entrenador, coordinador o criador pokemon-invitó el profesor Rowan

Si, gracias profesor Rowan-dijo Phineas pero entonces recordó una cosa mas-si yo llegué aquí-dijo de pronto-entonces mis hermanos también debieron tener el mismo destino-comentó.

¿Tus hermanos?-cuestionó Ash

Si, debo buscarlos, podrían estar en peligro-comentó preocupado Phineas, Ash sonrió y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

Tranquilo te ayudaremos-le dijo, Phineas sonrió mas aliviado

Gracias-dijo él, sin embargo todos se petrificaron al oír un grito por parte de la enfermera Joe

¡Cyndaquil regresa por favor!-gritó la enfermera, en efecto ella perseguía a un pequeño Cyndaquil que corría desesperado, entró en la habitación de Phineas y saltó a los brazos de este.

¿Eh?-preguntó inocentemente Phineas mirando al pequeñín que estaba temblando.

Miren, es un Cyndaquil-dijo Dawn para sacar su pokedex

_Cyndaquil, es un Pokemon muy tímido. Si se asusta, las llamas de su lomo arden con más fuerza._

Que lindo, me extraña que no te haya quemado-dijo Dawn

Probablemente es porque está asustado y no sabe en quien confiar-propuso Brock

¿Y por qué yo?-preguntó confuso Phineas

Pueden haber varias razones pero no se cual se aplique al caso-dijo Brock pensativo

O más sencillo le agradaste-simplificó Ash

Enfermera ¿Quién es el entrenador de Cyndaquil?-preguntó curiosa Dawn

No tiene aun-respondió la enfermera.

Entiendo, ¿Qué tal si pasa un tiempo con Phineas?-propuso Brock

La idea no es mala, ¿tu que opinas Phineas?-preguntó Ash

Pues por mí esta bien-simplificó Phineas, después de acceder Phineas y los otros empezaron a charlar sobre el mundo pokemon y a jugar un poco con Cyndaquil, finalmente pasó la noche y al día siguiente estaban listos para partir pero el pequeñín de Cyndaquil no soportaba la idea de que Phineas se valla.

Tranquilízate Cyndaquil, todo estará bien-dijo Phineas, el pequeño no dejaba de llorar

A vamos se que estarás bien con la enfermera-animó Phineas para entregárselo a la enfermera, sin embargo el pequeño de nuevo se desesperó, la enfermera sonrió.

Parece que este pequeño ya escogió a su entrenador y ese eres tú-dijo la enfermera

¿Usted cree?-preguntó Phineas

Así es, ¿no es así Cyndaquil?-cuestionó la enfermera, el pequeñito saltó a los brazos de Phineas el cual sonrió

Entonces Cyndaquil, ¿quieres ser mi compañero?-cuestionó Phineas, el pequeño se emocionó y luego asentó

Entonces está decidido-dijo Phineas contento, en eso aparecieron los profesores Rowan y Oak con Traecy y la señora Ketchum.

De acuerdo muchacho, te he traído un equipo de entrenador básico-dijo el profesor para entregarle unos objetos-este es tu pokedex, te da información básica de los pokemons y te registra como originario del pueblo de Hojas Gemelas como Dawn dado a que nadie debe saber que vienes de otra dimensión, además te registra como entrenador mío, por último estas son tus pokebolas que te ayudarán a atrapar a los pokemons que encuentres en tu viaje, cualquier cosa Dawn, Ash y Brock te ayudarán.

Cuente con eso profesor Rowan-dijo Dawn.

Hey ese Cyndaquil no es tuyo hasta que lo metas en una pokebola, solo presiona el botón de en medio y luego golpea ligeramente a Cyndaquil con ella-explicó Ash, Phineas siguió sus indicaciones al pie de la letra y Cyndaquil entró a la pokebola, parpadeó un par de veces y luego se detuvo

¿Eso es todo?-preguntó Phineas

Así es, ahora si ese Cyndaquil te pertenece-dijo Dawn

Por cierto, sugiero que cambies de ropa Phineas-dijo la señora Ketchum

Si, creo que será lo mejor, gracias por la sugerencia señora Ketchum-agradeció Phineas

Deberíamos llevar a Phineas a conseguir equipo adecuado ¿no creen?-sugirió Dawn

Si, pasaremos por alguna tienda-comentó Brock.

En fin, fue un placer verlos, los mantendremos al tanto de la situación, hasta pronto –se despidió Ash para emprender la marcha con los otros, entonces vieron una tienda y ahí compraron lo necesario

¿Qué opinan?-preguntó Phineas saliendo del vestidor, llevaba una camisa mangas cortas color roja con una capucha negra, unos guantes sin dedos negros con detalles rojos, un pantalón con varios bolsillos de color negro y zapatos deportivos de color rojo con blanco, todos lo miraron un momento y Ash finalmente dijo

Te falta algo-comentó pensativamente, entonces vio una gorra negra con un diseño de pokebola y la tomó para ponérselo a Phineas en la cabeza

Ahora sí, te vez bien-comentó Ash satisfecho

Tiene razón-dijo Dawn, por comprar toda esa ropa y una de repuesto le regalaron una mochila con un logo interesante.

Ahora solo falta conseguir provisiones-comentó Brock, después de unas indicaciones de Brock Phineas consiguió comida para Cyndaquil, los chicos salieron de la ciudad, pasaron viajando durante el día tratando de buscar a los hermanos de Phineas pero sin suerte, llegó la hora de comer y tras ayudar a preparar el almuerzo Phineas se sentó preocupado en el pasto a pensar.

¿Cyn?-cuestionó el pequeño, Phineas lo miró y sonrió preocupado.

Estoy preocupado… si no encuentro a Ferb y a Candace sanos y salvos… no se que haré-dijo Phineas mirando al cielo

¿Así se llaman tus hermanos?-preguntó Dawn acercándose

Así es, originalmente Ferb es mi medio hermano… pero…-se detuvo un momento

Lo quieres tanto como a tu hermana-concluyó Dawn, Phineas asentó, ambos se quedaron en silencio

¿Entrenadora o coordinadora?-preguntó de pronto Phineas, Dawn no captó

¿Eh?-cuestionó cortamente

¿Qué es lo que haces? ¿Eres coordinadora o entrenadora?-preguntó Phineas

Yo soy coordinadora, los coordinadores hacemos que los ataques de los pokemons se vean elegantes y muy creativos, lo mas divertido es que los pokemons hacen una entrada súper dramática-comentó Dawn

¿Entrada súper dramática?-preguntó curioso Phineas

Es mas fácil mostrártelo que explicártelo, mira, a tu pokebola la metes en esta capsula así-saca su pokebola y la mete en la cápsula-luego le colocas el sello así-coloca un sello burbuja-y la lanzas… ¡así!-exclamó para lanzar la pokebola al aire, entonces apareció Piplup en escena tras una cortina de burbujas

¡Fantástico!-dijo Phineas emocionado

Si, hay de variados diseños de sellos, en unas semanas más habrá un concurso en ciudad Corazonada, si consigues otro pokemon seguro puedes participar-comentó Dawn

Me parece bien, ahora ¿qué tipo de pokemon tenemos aquí?-cuestionó Phineas sacando su pokedex

_Piplup, es muy orgulloso, por lo que odia aceptar comida de la gente. Su grueso plumón le protege del frío. Vive en las costas de los países nórdicos. Es un gran nadador y puede bucear más de 10 minutos._

Valla, que pokemon más genial-dijo Phineas, Piplup se irguió asentando con la cabeza

Vamos chaparro no seas tan modesto-comentó en sarcasmo Dawn, Piplup se enojó ante el comentario pero entonces se oyó.

¡Hey chicos! ¡La comida se enfría!-llamó Brock, ambos fueron a comer

Oye Phineas ¿Qué tal si después de comer tenemos una batalla?-propuso Ash

No, él verá mis combinaciones para el concurso-dijo Dawn

Tendrá una batalla conmigo-exclamó Ash poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa, Phineas se hizo al lado contrario de él.

Verá mis combinaciones-regañó Dawn, Phineas quedó entre los dos mirándolo entre extrañado y a la vez algo intimidado

Batallas-dijo Ash

Concursos-combatió Dawn

¡Batallas!-repitió Ash

¡Concursos!-exclamó Dawn

¡Tranquilos!-exclamó Brock-dejen que Phineas decida-sugirió y los dos se pusieron atentos a lo que Phineas iba a decir

Pues después de comer puedo tener mí batalla con Ash y luego puedo ver las combinaciones de Dawn-propuso Phineas aun intimidado

Me parece justo-reflexionó Ash

De acuerdo-dijo Dawn, terminaron de comer y Ash y Phineas estaban frente a frente y listos para la batalla

La batalla entre Ash y Phineas va a dar inicio-anunció Brock

Da lo mejor de ti-dijo Ash

Suerte-comentó Phineas

¡Comiencen!-exclamó Brock

¡Cyndaquil! ¡Sal!-exclamó Phineas lanzando la pokebola al aire, entonces Cyndaquil hizo aparición

¡Buisel, al ataque!-exclamó Ash, al lanzar la pokebola apareció en el campo Buisel

Te cedo el primer movimiento-propuso Phineas

Gracias, Buisel. Usa bomba sónica-exclamó Ash, Buisel saltó y de su cola salió una especie de cuchilla que se dirigió a Cyndaquil

¡Phineas, haz que Cyndaquil esquive!-exclamó Dawn

¡Cyndaquil! ¡Esquiva y cortina de humo!-exclamó Phineas, todos se sorprendieron ¿Cómo sabía Phineas los ataques de Cyndaquil?, la cortina de humo cubrió el lugar confundiendo a Buisel

¡Usa ascuas!-ordenó Phineas, Cyndaquil lanzó pequeñas bolas de fuego (ataque sorpresa en latino) las cuales impactaron de lleno a Buisel.

¡Buisel, usa chorro de agua a donde vino el ataque!-dijo Ash, Buisel le obedeció pero nada pasó.

¡Lanzallamas!-exclamó Phineas, Cyndaquil de un salto salió de la cortina de humo y usó el ataque, el humo pasó de negro a rojo y al dispersarse salió Buisel inconciente

¡Buisel ya no puede pelear, la victoria es de Phineas!-exclamó Brock.

Bien hecho Cyndaquil-dijo Phineas abrazando al pequeño.

Buisel estuviste magnífico, regresa-llamó Ash metiendo a Buisel en su pokebola-¿Cómo supiste cuales eran los ataques de Cyndaquil?-cuestionó Ash

Los revisé en el pokedex, finalmente los convine todos-explicó, Dawn sonrió al oír eso

Hey Phineas, ¿sabes? Seguro tienes talento para ser un coordinado-propuso Dawn

Probemos-sugirió Phineas, estaban frente a frente a punto de iniciar

Recuerda que los ataques que uses deben hacer resaltar a tu pokemon-advirtió Dawn

De acuerdo-dijo Phineas

¡Empiecen!-exclamó Brock

¡Sal Piplup!-exclamó Dawn, entonces Piplup apareció en escena

¡Cyndaquil yo te elijo!-exclamó Phineas, en eso apareció Cyndaquil

Valla ¿es mi impresión o hay un nuevo bobo?-preguntó una chica de cabello rojo con peinado raro

Así es Jessie, un enano de unos 9 años-dijo un peliazul

Y tiene un Cyndaquil ¿Qué tal si se lo quitamos junto al Pikachu de los bobos?-propuso un Mewth parlante

James, Mewth, vamos por esos pokemons-dijo Jessie

Piplup usa rayo burbujas-ordenó Dawn, Piplup obedeció.

¡Ascuas!-exclamó Phineas, los ataques chocaron y ocasionaron que unas chispas hicieran relucir a ambos pokemons

Gracias-dijo Phineas, comenzaba a entender como usar sus ataques-ahora Cyndaquil usa…- no pudo terminar pues hubo una explosión que ocasionó que ambos pokemons se separaran de sus entrenadores

¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Phineas, de pronto se oyó

Jessie: ¿Acaso es a un bobo al que oigo?

James: si y es con miedo y no con odio

Jessie: en el viento

James: y los luceros…

¡Equipo Rocket! ¿Por qué siempre tienen que ser tan inoportunos?-preguntó enojada Dawn

¿Por qué no nos dejas de molestar y nos dejas terminar nuestro lema niña?-cuestionó Jessie

Enséñale modales Mewth-pidió James

A la orden-dijo presionando un botón, de una especie de cañón salió una enorme bola de energía que se dirigía a Piplup

¡Piplup cuidado!-exclamó Phineas, a tiempo se lanzó y sacó del camino a Piplup quedando cerca de un risco-¿estás bien Piplup?-cuestionó

Pi Piplup-dijo el pokemon asentando, de pronto todos oyeron.

¡Marill! ¡Pistola de agua!-exclamó alguien, vieron el chorro chocar con la máquina del equipo Rocket la cual perdió momentáneamente el equilibrio

¿Quién ha sido?-preguntó Jessie furiosa, de un punto cercano apareció un chico de cabello verde, llevaba una camiseta negra, pantalones de mezclilla azules, guantes sin dedos negros y zaparos converse negros con blanco, estaba acompañado de una chica pelirroja que llevaba un conjunto de una blusa pequeña y un short color amarillo pálido y unos zapatos deportivos rojos con blancos.

He sido yo-dijo el chico, su voz era curiosamente grave, Phineas se quedó pasmado para luego sonreír, de sus ojos salieron unas cuantas lagrimas de alegría.

Fe… Ferb-murmuró sin poderlo creer, el chico de cabello verde se giró hacia él y le sonrió.

Oh, que tierna escena… odio lo tierno-dijo Jessie

Hay que ponerle fin a esto-dijo Mewth, presionó el botón pero debido a la pistola de agua el control estaba mojado y empezó a disparar a diestra y siniestra, todos esquivaron pero Phineas desgraciadamente en in movimiento en falso se tropezó y cayó al precipicio con Piplup, dio un sonoro grito hasta que no lo pudieron oír más, todos se quedaron anonadados.

¡Phineas!-exclamó Ash

¡Piplup!-exclamó Dawn, el chico de cabello verde de nombre Ferb se quedó petrificado, justo cuando estuvo tan cerca que poder estar unido a su hermano de nuevo pasa lo peor

¡Equipo Rocket ahora sí se pasaron! ¡Sal…!-antes de que Dawn hiciera o dijera algo se oyó

¡Marill, puñodinámico!-ordenó Ferb furioso, el pokemon golpeó al equipo Rocket haciéndole unas fisuras al robot-¡cola férrea!-ordenó, el pokemon usó el ataque de cola férrea (o cola de hierro en latino) para golpear y dañar aun más al robot-¡termina con pistola de agua a máximo poder!-dijo Ferb, Marill lo hizo y el equipo Rocket salió volando en medio de una explosión.

¿Por qué siempre acabamos igual?-preguntaba Jessie

Porque es parte del contrato con el productor-dijo Mewth

¡Nos mandaron a volar otra vez!-dijeron al unísono los malos, Ferb regresó a Marill a su pokebola y cayó de rodillas, se sentía frustrado, había estado tan cerca.

¡Es Misty!-exclamó Ash, fue hasta donde la pelirroja y Ferb-Misty… ¿quién es él?-preguntó

Él es… Ferb Fletcher-dijo Misty mirando preocupada al chico, Dawn hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

¡Espera , ¿tu eres el hermano de Phineas?-exclamó sorprendida y todos se sorprendieron al oír eso, Ferb la miró y finalmente asentó.

Lo sabía no podía estar equivocada-dijo Dawn-tranquilo él estará bien, está con mi Piplup, el cuidará bien de Phineas

… eso espero…-comentó Ferb pensativo.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Ojala les aya gustado, comenten por favor que si lo voy a actualizar, tarde talvez pero lo haré, chao


	3. reencuentro segunda parte

Hola, ¡un tiempo sin actualizar este fic! Lo lamento en serio, pero estoy actualizando todos mis fics de a poquito, en fin vamos a empezar

Ninguno de los Personajes de Phineas y Ferb me pertenecen, ellos son de Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y Disney, jamás se tratan de tomar como propios.

Ninguno de los personajes de Pokemon me pertenecen, ellos son de sus respectivos creadores.

**Capítulo 3: reencuentro segunda parte**

Phineas caía por aquel precipicio que parecía no tener fin, se agarró de una rama de la saliente con una mano y sostenía a Piplup con la otra, sin embargo la rama no soportó su peso y se quebró, siguieron cayendo

-no te preocupes Piplup, te protegeré, lo promete –prometió Phineas con una sonrisa, por fin vieron un final, Phineas intentó caer sobre su espalda pero cuando chocó contra el suelo cayó sobre su brazo izquierdo, dio un alarido y quedó inconsciente, Piplup por su lado se empezó a preocupar, impulsó a Phineas para que quede sobre su espalda, lo miró preocupado y se sentó junto a él, aunque Piplup no lo sentía en el sitio hacía un frío tremendo.

*con Ash y los otros*

-cuando estaba en el centro Pokemon Phineas conoció por accidente a Cyndaquil y luego de eso se hicieron amigos, el profesor Rowan le entregó unas pokebolas y un pokedex para que explore el sitio y luego durante una batalla que tenían él y Dawn el equipo Rocked apareció en el sitio y nos atacaron y esa es toda la historia –concluyó de explicar Ash

-encontré a Ferb desmayado entre los arbustos…

*flash back*

Misty caminaba por el sitio, había ido a ver un pedido para el gimnasio de ciudad Celestic y ya iba de regreso cuando de pronto oyó un pequeño alarido, buscó con la mirada quien lo había emitido y encontró a un chico de cabello verde desmayado, cuando lo tocó este brillo y tomó otra apariencia, no podía tener más allá de once años, lo sacudió.

-¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó Misty, el chico empezó a reaccionar y se despertó sobresaltado, miró a la chica como insinuándole donde estaba

-estas en un bosque, ¿Qué te pasó? –quiso saber Misty

-estaba con mis hermanos y… ¡mis hermanos! –exclamó, se lo notaba preocupado

-te ayudaré a buscarlo, soy Misty

-mi nombre es Ferb Fletcher, dime Ferb –se presentó el chico cortésmente- no me parece estar en un sitio conocido… -de pronto algo llama su atención, en el cielo estaba esa extraña grieta- … no pertenezco a este universo

-¿a qué te refieres? –quiso saber, Ferb trató de explicarle todo lo mejor posible, Misty asentaba y miraba de vez en cuando a la grieta y finalmente dijo-entiendo, entonces imagino que no sabes que son los pokemons –preguntó Misty, Ferb sorprendido negó con la cabeza, Misty le explicó todo lo mejor posible y Ferb también iba asentando, pero le llamó la atención ver a un pequeñín tirado en el suelo y sucio.

-pero… -dijo a duras penas, corrió hacia donde estaba y lo tomó en brazos, era un Marill

-se llama Marill, es un Pokemon tipo agua –explicó Misty- debemos llevarlo al centro Pokemon más cercano –dijo para que Ferb asentara y entre ambos corrieron hacia el centro Pokemon más cercano.

*fin del flash back*

-finalmente Marill se quedó con Ferb después de eso y llamamos al profesor Oak que se encontraba con el profesor Rowan y nos contó de Phineas y le dieron implementos de entrenador a Ferb –culminó de explicar Misty

-debemos buscar a Phineas, examinando el barrando diría que es muy profundo, lo suficiente como para matar a una persona con una caída de esta magnitud –dijo Ferb, todos se preocuparon

-de acuerdo, vamos –dijo Ash para que todos se levantaran y empezaran a correr, Cyndaquil estaba preocupado por Phineas, Ferb lo notó.

-no te preocupes… algo me dice que él está bien, así que cambia esa cara, de otra forma no lo podremos encontrar –animó Ferb, Cyndaquil asentó alegremente.

*con Phineas*

Piplup trató de hacer que Phineas despierte, lo sacudió teniendo cuidado con su hombro, aun no sabía si realmente se había hecho daño, Phineas empezó a despertar lentamente.

-Piplup… -murmuró Phineas, se forzó a sí mismo a intentar sentarse, le dio una horrible punzada en el brazo, hizo una mueca.

-Pi Piplup –dijo el Pokemon preocupado

-estoy bien Piplup –mintió Phineas, lo cierto era que su cuerpo le dolía y tenía el brazo roto después de esta caída, estaba tan adolorido pero no podía demostrarlo, Piplup se iba a preocupar.

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó Phineas, de pronto oyeron una melodía, era como un canto angelical, Piplup se colocó delante de Phineas de forma protectora

-¿Quién está ahí? –preguntó Phineas tratando de ser firme, de pronto apareció un Dratini en el sitio

-¿Qué Pokemon es ese? –se preguntó Phineas sacando su pokedex

_Dratini, el Pokemon serpiente dragón, Dratini emite un hermoso canto que embelesa a quien lo oye_

-vaya… pero… -dijo Phineas mientras lo miraba-… parece triste, ¿te ocurre algo? –preguntó, Dratini le hizo una seña con la cabeza y empezó a caminar adentro de la cueva

-vamos Piplup, creo que quiere que lo sigamos –dijo Phineas, Piplup asentó y empezó a caminar siguiendo al Pokemon, cuando lo alcanzaron llegaron a una especie de templo pero estaba destruido

-¿es tu hogar? –Preguntó Phineas, el Pokemon asentó, Phineas miró el sitio- hubo un derrumbe y las columnas se vencieron –aseguró- pero tiene arreglo, vamos Piplup, ya sé que aremos hoy, vamos a reconstruir el hogar de Dratini –comentó alegremente Phineas, entre los tres empezaron a levantar las columnas, Piplup miraba de vez en cuando a Phineas que ponía todo su esfuerzo en ayudar haciendo de vez en cuando unas muecas pero nada serio, terminaron de levantarlas, faltaba fijarlas al suelo, Phineas sacó su pokedex y examinó a Dratini.

-de acuerdo, entonces tengo una idea, Piplup, usa remolino, Dratini, ayúdanos con rayo de hielo –pidió, el agua del remolino salpicó por todo el sitio para que el rayo de hielo congelara todo lo que el agua tocó, en eso Dratinis empezaron a aparecer y a montones, terminaron las reparaciones y todos empezaron a cantar de alegría, finalmente todos se estaban despidiendo de Phineas

-cuídense y ya saben qué hacer si se vuelve a caer, el frío de este lugar las mantendrá fijas al suelo, nos veremos –dijo Phineas para voltearse e irse con Piplup, sin embargo la cueva empezó inexplicablemente a temblar- ¿Qué pasa?

Jessie: ¿acaso es a un nuevo bobo al que oigo?

James: si y es con terror, que tonto

Jessie: en el viento

James: y Tijuana…

-por favor, ¿pueden callarse? Me colman la paciencia –preguntó Phineas fastidiado.

-eres igual a la taruga –dijo James, estaban todos dentro de un gran taladro

-nos llevaremos a todos esos pokemons –amenazó Jessie

-no los dejaré, Piplup, remolino –ordenó Phineas, increíblemente el remolino ni cosquillas les hizo

-que bobo, eso no nos lastimará –festejó Mewth

- Piplup, usa picotaso –pidió Phineas, otra vez el ataque no le hizo nada, Dratini llamó la atención de Phineas a propósito

-¿quieres que peleemos juntos? –Preguntó Phineas, el Pokemon asentó- está bien, Dratini usa chorro de agua –ordenó Phineas, el Pokemon lo hizo y baño la máquina.

-jaja no nos hizo ni cosquillas –dijo Mewth, Phineas sonrió

-aun no termino, Dratini, rayo de hielo –pidió, el robot se congeló de pies a cabeza

-es patético, compramos el bueno esta vez, ¿verdad Mewth? –preguntó Jessie

-es que la verdad quería ahorrar una lanita así que compré el pirata –explicó Mewth

-¿qué? –exclamaron al unísono Jessie y James

-Dratini, terminemos con hiperrayo –exclamó Phineas, Dratini se recargó y luego de eso el equipo Rocked salió volando

-eso te pasa por comprar pirata –regañó Jessie

-ya lamentarnos no nos ayudará –dijo James

-¡nos mandaron a volar otra vez! –dijeron todos juntos

-hasta la vista perdedores –dijo Phineas- ahora si Piplup, podemos irnos –concluyó, sin embargo el Dratini de antes se apegó a Phineas para poner su mejilla sobre la de Phineas y frotarla tiernamente- Dratini… ¿es que acaso quieres venir conmigo? –Preguntó Phineas, Dratini asentó- me parece bien –en eso Dratini se pone en guardia

-quieres una batalla ¿verdad? –Dratini asienta- rayos, de tener a Cyndaquil a mi lado

-Pi Piplup pi –dijo Piplup

-¿quieres ayudarme? –Piplup asienta- bien entonces, vamos –dicho esto Dratini empieza por usar malicioso

-no te asustes Piplup, usa rayo burbuja –pidió Phineas, el ataque es esquivado y Dratini usa chorro de agua –esquívalo –ordenó Phineas rápidamente, Piplup giró mientras saltaba para esquivarlo –buen trabajo, ahora usa remolino –dijo, Piplup logró conectarlo pero Dratini empezó a recargarse- es ahora o nunca, Piplup rayo burbujas una vez más –gritó Phineas, Piplup lo lanzó- ahora picotaso –pidió Phineas, finalmente de tantos ataques Dratini quedó en el suelo

-¡A la pokebola! –Phineas lanzó una pokebola y Dratini entró en ella, se empezó a sacudir, Phineas estaba conteniendo la respiración al igual que Piplup, la pokebola se balanceó hasta que por fin el punto se hizo rojo, Phineas sonrió.

-¡qué bien! ¡Acabo de atrapar a un Dratini! –celebró

-pi Piplup –dijo el Pokemon contento

-gracias por todo, nos vemos –dijo Phineas para empezar a salir de la cueva, parecía que se estaba durmiendo pero de cansancio

-Pi, Piplup -dijo el Pokemon

-estoy bien Piplup, pero me siento cansado y aun tengo que hacer atender mi brazo roto –comentó Phineas mientras trataba de no quedarse dormido, salieron de la cueva con Piplup-ahora la gran pregunta es, ¿Cómo vamos a llegar hasta arriba?

-¡Phineas! –llamó alguien, Phineas miró para todos lados hasta que miró arriba

-¡chicos!... ¡Ferb! –exclamó contento al ver que su hermano venía también, todos tocaron fondo y Phineas corrió a reunirse con ellos al igual que Piplup, cuando llegó Ferb le dio un enorme abrazo

-nunca más me vuelvas a hacer preocupar de esa forma –pidió Ferb

-Ferb… yo también te extrañé, pero tengo el brazo roto y… me estás lastimando –Ferb lo soltó al oír lo de brazo roto.

-¿brazo roto? –preguntó Misty

-parece que no nos conocemos, soy Phineas –se presentó

-y yo Misty pero… ¿brazo roto? –volvió a preguntar

-caí sobre él, por fortuna fue algo menor ya que pude sostenerme de una rama y parar un poco mi caída –explicó Phineas, se tambaleó un poco

-¿te pasa algo Phineas? –preguntó Dawn

-estoy cansado… tuve una ardua lucha y tuve que reconstruir el templo de los Dratinis… necesito… -ni terminó de decir la oración cuando se dejó vencer y por suerte Ferb lo pudo atrapar a tiempo o hubiera sido un buen golpe.

-mejor descansa… -comentó Ferb con una sonrisa

-llevémoslo al centro Pokemon –dijo Ash, Ferb pidió ayuda para poder trepárselo a la espalda y así emprender el viaje hacia el centro Pokemon

Horas más tarde en el centro Pokemon Phineas dormía plácidamente en una cama del sitio, ya casi arribaba la noche así que Cyndaquil se acostó a su lado y Ferb se quedó accidentalmente dormido en la silla con su Marill en brazos, Phineas se despertó y vio su brazo vendado, a su otro lado vio a Ferb dormir en la silla

-_ahora solo falta Candace, tranquila hermana, te prometo que pronto saldremos a buscarte _–prometió Phineas.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Capitulo tres aquí y un saludo para Crazy2025 que me había pedido que le actualizara, aquí está el tercer cap de mi fic, hasta luego y lamento la demora


	4. el concurso

Hola a todos, prosigamos con el fic que hoy no tengo nada que decir

Ninguno de los Personajes de Phineas y Ferb me pertenecen, ellos son de Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y Disney, jamás se tratan de tomar como propios.

Ninguno de los personajes de Pokemon me pertenecen, ellos son de sus respectivos creadores.

**Capítulo 4: el concurso, si no gano… ¡no sirvo!**

Phineas se recuoeraba de a poco, Ferb se sentía mas tranquilo sabiendo esto, sin mencionar que de tanto observar a Brock, se empezó a interesar por la profesión de criador pokemon, siempre observaba en silencio, los chicos seguían en su plan de buscar a la chica que faltaba, sin embargo el concurso se acercaban y si Dawn y Phineas querían participar debían ir a ciudad Corazonada cuando antes, despues de un rato todos se sentaron a comer.

-esto esta muy rico Brock –comentó Ash

-a quien debes darle las gracias hoy es a Ferb, él hizo casi todo el trabajo –comentó Brock orgulloso como si se tratase de un hermano menor, Ferb se sonrojó y no hizo ningún comentario.

-a vamos Ferb, sabes que también en casa hacías platos exquisitos –decía Phineas, después de terminar de comer tomó su mochila y una bandeja de comida pokemon.

-lo siento chicos, iré a entrenar, los veo en un rato –sin decir mas Phineas salió corriendo con Cyndaquil, todos se quedaron extrañados.

-actua raro –dijo Ash

-¿sabes que le sucede, Ferb? –preguntó Brock, Ferb negó con la cabeza.

-ha estado así desde que su brazo roto mejoró, ¿Qué pasó allá abajo que no sabemos? –quizo saber Misty

-no lo sé, la verdad es que lo único que recuerdo es algo de un templo de Dratinis, pero nunca nos dijo mas –comentó Dawn pensativa, Ferb terminó de comer y tras dejar a un lado su plato salió con Marill a ver a Phineas, los otros se quedaron limpiando todo, Ferb por alguna razón supo dar con Phineas y vio que alimentaba a un pokemon pero él no lo conocía, sacó su pokedex y lo investigó, entonces salió lo que necesitaba saber y se acercó a Phineas

-así que por eso andabas tan raro –comentó Ferb, Phineas se giró a él rápidamente y luego mientras sonreía le saco la lengua como si le dijera "siento abertelo escondido"

-cuando caí en la cueva este peuqeñin me pidió ayuda para reconstruir su templo y no me pude negar, entonces después de vencer al equipo rocket lo atrapé –contaba Phineas- con dratini podré entrar al concurso pokemon de ciudad corazonada –Ferb no entendió, no conocía todos los detalles

-el concurso pokemon es un concurso donde los coordinadores muestran los ataques y la fuerza de su pokemon de una forma elegante y creativa, no se porque me ah llamado la atención, pero supongo… -hace una pausa- … que lo que realmente quiero es… -Phineas presionó los puños

*con Ash y los otros*

-Los chicos se han tardado demasiado –comentaba Ash pensativo, de pronto al girar su vista los vieron venir corriendo

-hola chicos, siento la demora, fue culpa mía –decía algo apenado Phineas

-no importa, por ahora tenemos que ir a ciudad corazonada, quiero registrarme para el concurso –comentó alegremente Dawn, pero algo la hizo extrañarse, Phineas la miraba con una cierta mirada retadora, que hasta ahora no había visto en él

-¿te ocurre algo Phineas? –preguntó Ash, reconocía esa mirada donde fuera, el personalmente sabía de esas cosas, Phineas despertó de su trance, sentía como si hubiera hecho algo malo

-no para nada –dijo, bajó la mirada y pensó en que había hecho pero no le encontraba sentido a aquel sentimiento que recorrió su ser al oír la palabra "concurso"

-entonces tenemos que seguir, en dos días será el concurso y al paso que vamos llegaremos maána en la tarde –dijo Misty

-es cierto, pero, ¿segura que puedes venir con nosotros, Misty? –interrogó Ash

-no me perdería por nada este concurso, después de que se acabe regresaré a ciudad Celeste –añadió Misty

-Que bien, alguien mas que me va a apoyar –decía contenta Dawn, ni Phineas ni Ferb alegaron nada en ningún momento de la charla, aun se sentían fuera de lugar, normalmente no era así, cuando conocían a alguien socializaban demasiado rápido y fácil con él, pero era fácil entender que en este mundo las cosas no fueran así, emprendieron el viaje y a petición de todos empezaron a contar cosas triviales de su vida en Danville, nadie creía que dos niños de nueve y once años pudieran hacer cosas como esa, de tanta conversación el camino se hizo corto hacia ciudad corazonada, acamparon una noche y siguieron por la mañana, llegaron pronto a la ciudad y caminaron hasta donde estaba el registro, sin embargo solo Dawn hizo el registro, Phineas se excusó diciendo que solo tenía un pokemon

-Phineas –dijo Ferb, lo miraba como acusándolo de mentir, Phineas le dio un codazo- ¡ouch!

-perdona Ferb –dijo como casi diciendole "si abres la boca te mato", entonces Phineas de pronto se detubo para decir- chicos, los alcanzo al rato, acabo de ver algo que me interesó en aquella tienda, nos vemos –dijo Phineas para apartarse y salir caminando, todos miraron a Ferb

-a mi no me pregunten –se excusó Ferb, sabía que iba a hacer pero al parecer Phineas no quería que los otros supieran, pasaron las horas y Phineas se dirigió al centro pokemon, tenía la ligera corazonada de que iban a esta ahí y para su buena suerte no se equivocó, sacó a Cyndaquil y todos se dispusieron a ir a dormir, era tarde y al día siguiente le esperaba algo grande a Dawn, su quinto y último listón.

-¿Qué pokemons vas a usar, Dawn? –cureoseó Misty

-usaré a Piplup y aun estoy dudosa con el segundo pokemon, pero creo que usaré a ambipom –comentó Dawn

-lo harás bien –aseguró Misty, ambas estaban a parte de los chicos, los cuales estaban jugando cartas.

-es una pena que no pudieras inscribirte Phineas –decía Ash

-si, una pena –murmuró de forma inaudible Ferb, Phineas lo notó y no hizo comentario alguno

-no te preocupes, cuando pueda lo intentaré –comentó Phineas

-por cierto, ¿a que fuiste a esa tienda? –preguntó Brock, Phineas sonrió ampliamente

-le compré algo a Dawn –dijo Phineas, todos, incluso Ferb se quedaron sorprendidos

-¿a Dawn? –preguntaron al unísono, Phineas no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

-deberán esperar hasta el día siguiente –comentó Phineas

-no se vale –dijo Ash

*al día siguiente*

Phineas se había levantado antes que nadie y caminaba con una caja en manos hasta el dormitorio donde estaban las chicas, tocó.

-adelante –dijo Misty, Phineas pasó y vio a las chicas tranquilas conversando de cosas triviales, Phineas sonrió.

-Buenos días chicas, disculpen si las eh despertado –se disculpó Phineas

-para nada Phineas, ¿Qué necesitas? –preguntó Dawn, Phineas sonrió

-yo… vine a traerte un regalo –comentó Phineas

-¿un regalo? –repitió Dawn, Phineas le entregó la caja y Dawn curiosa la examinó para luego abrirlo, sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Phineas, es precioso –commentó contenta, sacó el contenido, era un precioso vestido de ambipon, un lazo simulaba las colas y tenía un moño de color morado de juego, Misty también se quedó impresionada

-no debiste –dijo Sawn, Phineas rió

-en realidad lo compré porque bueno, me dijiste que los concursos son de lucir elegantemente al pokemon y al coordinador, así que te traje este para la buena suerte, ojalá lo uses en el concurso –comentó Phineas

-¡Claro que lo usaré! ¡Estaría loca si no lo uso! –comentó contenta Dawn

-bueno te dejo sola, en un par de horas mas dará comienzo el concurso Pokemon, seguro querrás prepararte –dijo Phineas para salir del cuarto

-Phineas se lució –dijo Misty

-así es, se lució de verdad –comentó Dawn mirando aun el vestido

Pronto dio la hora del tan esperado inicio, y quien más si no la querida Mariam.

-bienvenidos a un nuevo concurso en ciudad corazonada, como ya saben el que logre pasar a la final y derrotar a todos sus oponentes podrá llevarse esto –dijo para levantar en alto el listón de ciudad corazonada en alto, todo mundo aplaudió- y para este concurso como siempre tendremos como jueces al Señor Kontesta

-es un placer verlos de nuvo –dijo el señor Kontesta

-el presidente del club de fan pokemon, el señor Tsukisu

-un placer estar aquí –dijo con su inconfundible acento chino el señor Tsukisu

-y nuestra querida enfermera Joe de ciudad corazonada

-es un honor estar aquí –dijo la enfermera Joe

-ahora para nuestro primer participante tendremos a Dawn –cuando Mariam dijo esto Dawn hizo aparición en el escenario.

-¡Salgan, Piplup, Ambipon! –dijo Dawn lanzando ambas pokebolas, se abrieron y se dispersaron burbujas por el escenario dado a que ambas pokebolas tenían un sello de burbuja.

-¡Ahora Piplip, dispersa en el escenario todas las burbujas, usa rayo burbujas! –exclamó, Piplup giró sobre su propio eje para luego de eso usar el ataque y disperzarlas por todos lado.

-Ambipon, usa velocidad –las estrellas chocaron con las burbujas desplegando hermosas chispas

-ahora para el gran final, Ambipon, multiplícate –Ambipon se multiplicó dejando a sus réplicas en ilera, en una sola columna- Piplup usa picotaso con concentración de poder –el pico de Piplup brilló y se hizo mas grande, entonces Ambipon lo agarró con ayuda de sus colas y lo aventó en el aire, una vez sobre las réplicas cayó en picada destruyendo a los clones y dando una vuelta para caer de pie, las chispas de los clones resaltaron muy bien a ambos pokemons, todo el público aplaudió, Dawn regresó a los vestidores después de que elogiaran su presentación, entró respirando agitada, estaba nerviosa

-magnífico trabajo Dawn –felicitó Ash, él y los otros entraron a los vestidores.

-gracias, oigan… ¿y Phineas? –preguntó Dawn

-no tenemos idea, de nuevo desapareció –comentó Brock.

-y ahora para nuestro siguiente concursante…

-aquí viene el siguiente concursante –comentó Ash

-¡él es un nuevo coordinador y este es su primer concurso, de hojas gemelas, saluden a Phineas Flynn! –exclamó Mariam, los otros se quedaron sorprendidos, en efecto, Phineas salió corriendo al escenario sin dejarse intimidar del público, para él esto era como cantar con PFT, su banda, llevaba un chaleco café, bajo de este tenía una camisa mangas largas blanca, un pantalon café, sombrero café y guantes y botas de color negro.

-pero se supone que Phineas no tiene un segundo pokemon –comentó Misty, Phineas sacó dos pokebolas

-¡Cyndaquil, Dratini, al escenario! –exclamó Phineas para dejar salir a sus dos compañeros, las pokebolas se abrieron, una tenía un sello burbuja y otra tenía un sello estrella, ambos se dispersaron por el escenario, aparecieron ambos pokemons

-Dratini, utiliza ventisca –la ventisca reunió y elevó a las burbujas y a las estrellas en espiral hasta el cielo- cyndaquil, ascues –pidió Phineas, Cyndaquil saltó y mientras giraba usaba ascuas y reventaba cada burbuja y estrella, se vieron chispas

-Cyndaquil, usa llamarada –pidió Phineas, Cyndaquil la dirigió a Dratini.

-¿Qué planea? –se preguntó Ash, Dawn no podía articular palabra ante lo que veía.

-Dratini, usa protección y cola férrea –pidió Phineas, con un hermoso brillo, Dratini usó su cola para bloquear el ataque y las llamas hicieron resaltar a Dratini

-y para el gran final, Cyndaquil, excava –dicho esto Cyndaquil excavó un par de veces y dejó seis agujeros alrededor de dratini y uno en el centro como conexion- pistola de agua –pidió, Dratini la lanzó por el agujero y esta se dividio formando una fuente, Phineas hizo una reverencia al público, este empezó a aplaudir al pelirojo uqe entró de nuevo a los vestidores donde todos lo esperaban, llegó con ellos.

-antes de uqe digan algo, perdónenme por no haberselos dicho, pero quería que fuese una sorpresa –comentó algo apenado Phineas.

-y vaya que nos sorprendiste, esa presentación fue espectacular –dijo Ash

-en especial perdóname tú Dawn, debí habertelo dicho desde un principio –comentó Phineas

-nah no importa, como dijo Ash, estuvo sensacional, pero ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? –quiso saber Dawn, Phineas se volteó dando la espalda

-en mi mundo… ante todos los que me conocen soy el chico alegre uqe jamás ha sentido la necesidad de demostrar demasiadas emociones, porque allá mi vida era perfecta por decirlo de alguna forma, pero si en serio quiero encontrar una salida a este problema, tengo que ser como verdaderamente soy, además cuando vi a tu Piplup… tan decidido a ayudarme, pensé que tu deberías ser igual de decidida, lo que me motivó a querer competir contra ti, porque en serio pienso que tienes el potencial para poder ser una gran coordinadora, pero quiero saber que tan lejos puedo llegar –Phineas hace una breve pausa para convertir su mano en puño, luego se gira a los presentes con una sonrisa

-Y si realmente quiero saberlo, debo ganar este concurso… necesito saber si tengo lo que se necesita para ser coordinador pokemon, y para eso debo probarme a mi mismo –concluyó Phineas con una sonrisa

-me parece perfecto –dijo Ash

-a mi también –dijo Dawn, Ferb no tenía palabras para decir, jamás había podido adivinar lo que realmente pasaba por la cabeza de Phineas, pero esto hacía nacer muchas preguntas, entonces siguió el concurso y llegó la hora de la verdad.

-y estos son los competidores que van a la segunda ronda –comentó Mariam para señalar el panel, aparecieron uno, y otro y en el cuarto recuadro apareció Dawn, siguieron esperando y en el septimo recuadro apareció Phineas, dio el octavo y ambos habían pasado

-¡Lo hicimos Phineas! –dijo contenta Dawn

-aun no podemos cantar victoria Dawn, es muy pronto –dijo Phineas.

-ahora estas serán las batallas de la segunda ronda –dijo, las fotos se voltearon, se unieron y dejaron ver a los contrincantes, entonces a Dawn le tocaba con un chico de otro pueblo al igual que a Phineas le tocaba con un chico de la misma ciudad corazonada.

-ahora debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros –comentó Phineas, Dawn ascento, ¿Qué nuevos retos les esperan a nuestros héroes? ¿Podrá Dawn conseguir su quinto listón? ¿y qué pasará con Phineas? Pues déjenme decirles queridos amigos

Que esta historia continuará….

Eli: hola, gracias por leer este cap y lamento esa frase, jejejeje se me pegó después de ver tanto pokemon

Phin: ahora los saludos, saludos para **Crazy2025 **(Eli nunca dejó botado el fanfic pero por cosas del destino no pudo actualizar mas rápido, sorry) **Napo_1 **(no te preocupes por Candace, ella aparecerá a su debido tiempo) **DinkyLinkyGirl **(jajaja pues te aguantas, porque como ya ves en este cap no apareció nuestra hermanita) **Master The hedgehog **(en mi caso tanto como el de Ash yo llevo mis pokebolas en el cinturón) **marikishtarfull **(gracias por el review, cortito pero bonito XD) **Ka 13ms **(no te preocupes que mañana Eli sube la actualización y ten a la mano muchas musicas tristes y de batalla que te harán falta jajajajaja pero no te preocupes, y agarrate bien de tu asciento o te puedes caer)

Ash: chicos, eso ha sido todo por hoy nos despedimos.

Misty: y gracias a los que dejaron review y a los que no tambien

Todo el elenco fuera, ¡paz!


	5. un desafio?

Hola hola, creo que ya es un año desde la última vez que actualicé

Phineas: ¿tanto ya?

Eli: yo creo... corríjanme si me equivoco, en fin a lo nuestro, lamento la demora, aquí está el capítulo 5 de conexión

Ash: saludos para todos

Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Disney y de sus creadores Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh

Ninguno de los personajes de Pokemon me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores

Capítulo 5: ¿un desafío? ¡Batalla de preguntas y respuestas!

Las batallas pasaban rápidamente, eran batallas épicas y de enormes magnitudes, en esta ocasión podemos ver el enorme marcador donde se puede notar que Phineas tiene la mitad de sus puntos mientras su oponente a penas un 10%, sin embargo pronto se oye

-¡Dratini! ¡Pistola de agua! ¡Cyndaquil! ¡gira y usa ascuas! –y ambos pokemons ejecutaron los ataques respectivos a sus oponentes los cuales eran un Bictribell y un Ratata, estos tan pronto recibieron el ataque cayeron al suelo inconscientes, en los paneles de los jueces salieron unas "X" indicando que el coordinador oponente del chico de cabello rojizo había perdido

-¡tras una ardua batalla Phineas consigue llevarse esta victoria! –narraba Mariam

-¡excelente trabajo, chicos! –exclamó Phineas alegremente, Cyndaquil corrió con Phineas para lanzársele encima mientras que Dratini se acercó al muchacho y frotó su mejilla con la de él, entre el público, Ferb miraba en silencio todo esto, un silencio totalmente diferente al de siempre como si en ves de prestar atención estuviera sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, Brock que estaba a su lado notó la mirada de Ferb y se preguntaba que era lo que le preocupaba, mas tarde Dawn luchaba arduamente contra un Arbok y un Vaporeom

-¡Ahora Ambipon! ¡velocidad! –y de las colas del pokemon empezaron a salir varias estrellas que impactaron contra ambos pokemons y al dispersarse todo el humo ambos salieron inconscientes.

-¡y eso es todo! ¡la ganadora es Dawn! –exclamó Mariam con entusiasmo

-así se hace muchachos –comentó Dawn a ambos pokemons, después de un par de rondas más y de duras batallas llegó el momento mas esperado, la batalla final...

-y por fin hemos llegado al punto mas importante de este concurso pokemon, la batalla final entre dos coordinadores que han destacado por sobre los demás demostrando no solo habilidad si no también el encanto de sus pokemons

Phineas y Dawn estaban frente a frente con una expresión seria, hasta que Phineas sonrió extendiéndole la mano

-te deseo lo mejor –dijo el muchacho, Dawn sonrió por igual y estrechando su mano dijo

-opino lo mismo –y tras esto cada cual se fue a su respectivo lugar

-como ya saben, de un lado tenemos a Dawn y del otro a Phineas, ahora, ¿quién de los dos se llevará el precioso listón de ciudad Corazonada? Estamos a punto de averiguarlo –Mariam miraba expectante al igual que el público pero en particular Ferb que estaba interesado e intrigado a la vez por saber que pasaría cuando el tiempo empezó a correr, era la señal de ambos coordinadores

-¡Piplup, Ambipon! ¡a escena! –y ambos pokemons salieron de su pokebola

-¡Dratini y Cyndaquil! ¡ya es hora! –lanzando las pokebolas al aire hicieron aparición ambos pokemons, tras esto Phineas prosiguió- damas primero

-gracias, ¡Piplup, empieza con rayo burbujas y Ambipon con velocidad! –tan pronto dijo esto ambos hicieron lo antes dicho y ambos ataques se dirigieron al oponente. A pesar de ver esto Phineas permaneció serio y calmado y al ver el ataque cerca habló por fin

-Dratini, protección y cola férrea –y sin mas que esperar, Cyndaquil saltó detrás de Dratini y este con su cola, como si fuera un abanico, arrasó con las burbujas y las estrellas

-¡imposible! –exclamó Dawn en el colmo de la sorpresa, vio que Cyndaquil saltó sobre Dratini

-¡Cyndaquil, rueda de fuego, Dratini, protección y cola férrea una vez mas! –entonces, Cyndaquil se hizo una bola de fuego y con su hermoso brillo, Dratini golpeó como si de una pelota se tratase a Cyndaquil que se dirigía hacia Ambipon, Dawn tomó una rápida decisión

-¡Ambipon, esquiva, Piplup, remolino! –justo a tiempo, Ambipon se quitó y en su lugar apareció Piplup que usó al instante remolino, atrapando así a Cyndaquil y extinguiendo también su ataque

-¡Cyndaquil! –exclamó Phineas- ¡Dratini, es hora de que uses chorro de agua! –el chorro de agua solo bañó a Piplup, lo cual extrañó a Dawn, sin embargo, tanto ella como Ferb notaron una chispa en los ojos de Phineas- ¡rayo de hielo! –y tan pronto dijo eso este impactó con Piplup dejándolo como una estatua de hielo y forzándolo a dejar el ataque, Cyndaquil cayó al suelo para sacudirse un poco el agua, Phineas sonrió

-¡Piplup! –exclamó Dawn, como si sintiese la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo exclamó- ¡Ambipon! ¡salta usando tus colas! –el pokemon quedó arriba de Dratini con ayuda de sus colas- ¡velocidad! –tras esto las estrellas impactaron con Dratini

-¡Ascuas! –tan pronto Phineas exclamó esto las bombas de fuego golpearon contra Ambipon que cayó al suelo, Piplup por suerte, al poseer un grueso plumaje se pudo proteger gracias a él y esto evitó que se congelara por completo, el hielo se rompió y así pudo volver al juego

-¡rayo burbujas! -el pokemon hizo rayo burbujas

-¡chorro de agua! –el chorro de agua del pokemon dragón fue mas fuerte- ¡ahora Cyndaquil, cortina de humo! –y el escenario fue cubierto por una cortina de humo, tan pronto vio esto Dawn adivinó lo que iba a suceder

-¡Piplup, Ambipon, salgan de ahí! –exclamó pero ya era tarde

-¡Cyndaquil, lanzallamas! –y tal como la primera vez, la cortina de humo se hizo roja, después de unos segundos el humo se iba disipando y pudieron notar que Piplup y Ambipon estaban inconscientes

-¡y eso es todo! ¡el ganador del concurso y del preciado listón de ciudad Corazonada es Phineas de hojas gemelas! –en el enorme monitor apareció la foto de Phineas y sus dos pokemons, este al instante puso un rostro de felicidad y se reunió con sus pokemons celebrando el triunfo, Dawn también se reunió con sus pokemons

-estuvieron magníficos, chicos –comentó estando ya al lado de sus pokemons

-tú también estuviste estupenda, Dawn –comentó por igual Phineas acercándose con Cyndaquil en brazos y detrás de él Dratini, Dawn sonrió y tras que Phineas le diera la mano y la ayudase a ponerse en pie fue a recibir de manos de los jueces el listón

-por haber ganado el concurso, recibe como premio el listón de Ciudad Corazonada, aun siendo tu primer concurso lo has hecho muy bien, esperamos grandes cosas de ti–dijo el señor Contesta extendiendo sus manos con el listón en un pequeño estuche, Phineas lo recibió con una sonrisa

-gracias –y girándose al público lo levantó en alto- ¡el listón de Ciudad Corazonada es todo mío! –ambos pokemons celebraron junto a su coordinador, Ferb que no había dicho nada en este lapso de tiempo puso un rostro aun mas serio que el de antes, después de la premiación, Phineas salió a reunirse con los otros.

-gran trabajo Phineas –dijo Ash

-sí, supiste manejar muy bien el escenario –agregó Brock

-ganó justamente –halagó Dawn

-gracias a todos... ¿y Ferb?

-dijo que tenía que salir un momento, no creo que tarde –comentó Misty

*Por otro lado*

Ferb estaba en medio de un parque, el atardecer resplandecía en el firmamento dándole un matiz rojizo, estaba de cuclillas frente a Marill

-Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo aun de mi hermano, pero si estoy en lo cierto... creo que tengo la forma perfecta de averiguarlo

esa noche todos estaban ya en la cama y dormidos, menos tres chicos que estaban cada cual en sus propios pensamientos: Phineas, Ferb y Dawn. Dawn para no despertar a Misty salió al balcón del centro pokemon a ver las estrellas, se recostó sobre el balcón poniendo los brazos como almohada mientras miraba distraídamente al firmamento. Por otro lado estaba Phineas, no podía conciliar el sueño, había algo dentro de sí que lo mantenía despierto, suavemente, de su mochila extrajo el estuche de listones que le dio el profesor Rowan y lo abrió, en el centro estaba el listón que acababa de ganar, lo miraba y en su mente se arremolinaban muchas cosas

-_me siento diferente, digo, es la primera vez en la que debo luchar realmente por algo que quiero, pero a la vez me hace preguntarme... ¿dónde estará Candace? Con todo lo que ha pasado el día de hoy había olvidado por completo que ella no está con nosotros... solo espero que esté sana y salva _–tras ese pensamiento, tomó su listón y lo levantó frente a sí- _Candace..._

Y en la cama de arriba, por último pero no por eso el menos importante, estaba Ferb mirando su pokebola, solo una palabra surcó su mente que resaltaba por sobre todos los otros pensamientos que pudiera estar teniendo en ese mismo momento

-_... mañana ¿eh?... _–tras ese pensamiento puso su pokebola a un costado suyo y cerró los ojos intentando dormir. Al día siguiente estaban todos desayunando, pero de nuevo Ferb había faltado, Phineas empezaba a preocuparse por el comportamiento extraño de su hermano así que tan pronto desayunó salió del centro pokemon, cuando cruzó la puerta vio que a lo lejos Ferb se aproximaba con paso firme y se detuvo frente a él a dos metros de distancia aproximadamente, Phineas se extrañó

-¿qué sucede Ferb? –preguntó Phineas sin rodeos

-quiero tener una batalla contra ti –respondió Ferb, Phineas no dijo nada pero a cambio de eso abrió ligeramente la boca y su expresión cobró un matiz entre la duda, la sorpresa y la seriedad, y esto en cambio hizo que Ferb bajara un poco la cabeza pero no la mirada, su rostro mostraba seriedad y a la vez un toque de preocupación, de pronto del centro pokemon aparecieron Dawn, Misty, Brock y Ash, que al ver la distancia que tenían ambos hermanos se extrañaron, puesto que los primeros días los habían visto tan unidos y alegres cada uno a su propio modo

-¿qué sucede, chicos? –cuestionó Ash rompiendo el silencio

-¿por qué? –reaccionó por fin Phineas, Ferb cerró los ojos mientras tenía ligeramente la cabeza baja

-yo necesito saber... –murmuró Ferb

-¿qué te sucede, Ferb? –quiso saber Misty

-hay algo que quiero saber y si lo quiero averiguar... quiero tener una batalla contra ti –culminó Ferb, una gota de sudor se deslizó por la sien de Phineas que finalmente dejó salir un suspiro de su boca

-acepto –comentó por fin el muchacho, Ferb y él como sincronizados caminaron hacia la derecha de Phineas que vendría a ser la izquierda de Ferb, se encaminaron con la misma distancia sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos hasta que llegaron a un lugar lo suficientemente ancho y se detuvieron tomando la precaución de estar a una distancia adecuada uno de otro, los demás los siguieron sin hacer comentario alguno

-Brock, serás el juez de la batalla –habló seriamente Phineas, todos se extrañaron del extraño matiz en la voz del niño

-está bien –y poniéndose entre ambos dijo- la batalla entre Phineas y Ferb va a dar comienzo, será de uno contra uno

Ambos muchachos sacaron sus pokebolas, flexionaron su brazo hacia el lado contrario mientras levantaban ambos su pokebola a la altura de su rostro y esperaron pacientemente la señal para empezar

-¡comiencen! –exclamó Brock levantando los brazos en señal afirmativa

-¡Marill, yo te elijo! –exclamó Ferb lanzando su pokebola al aire, en el campo apareció Marill

-¡Cyndaquil, sal! –exclamó por igual Phineas, pronto apareció Cyndaquil

-tú primero –invitó Ferb

-¡Cyndaquil, salta y usa ascuas! –tan pronto dijo eso Cyndaquil saltó usando el ataque antes dicho

-Marill, burbujas –dijo Ferb, Marill se encargó fácilmente del ataque enemigo- ¡cola férrea! –exclamó Ferb, Marill, saltó ayudado por su cola y luego giró usándola, esta impactó contra Cyndaquil

-¡rueda de fuego! –exclamó Phineas, al estar cerca, Cyndaquil pudo fácilmente impactar el ataque con Marill

-¡recuperación! –Marill brilló y luego sus heridas ya no eran nada- ¡hidro bomba! –el ataque iba directamente a Cyndaquil

-¡excava! –rápidamente Cyndaquil excavó y evitó el ataque, Marill se quedó en el suelo y esperó observando a varios lados tratando de adivinar donde iba a atacar cuando de repente se abrió un agujero debajo de sus pies y salió disparado en el aire

-¡llamarada! –al decir esto Cyndaquil utilizó el ataque que iba a impactar contra Marill

-¡Chorro de agua! –Marill giró y dirigió su ataque al de su oponente saliendo despedido con mas velocidad hasta que el mismo ataque lo empujó a un costado de forma segura, al caer usó su chorro de agua para poder caer suavemente

-quiero que me respondas algo –dijo Ferb, Marill se paró frente a él

-¿qué cosa? –quiso saber Phineas, Cyndaquil al igual que Marill se paró frente a su entrenador

-¿quién eres en realidad? En Danville, por lo que tú mismo dijiste, eras así porque nunca se te había presentado ninguna dificultad o algo que debiera ponerte al límite –explicaba Ferb

-eso es cierto, sin embargo... mi alegría, la felicidad con la que hacía los proyectos de verano, te informo que nada de eso era mentira –Phineas pone una sonrisa como las que siempre tenía en Danville- y desde luego los buenos momentos que hemos pasado juntos también han sido geniales, ¿recuerdas lo que le dije a Isabella ese primer día de verano?

-"un hermano es un hermano, pero no pude haber pedido uno mejor que Ferb, sabes de que hablo" –citó Ferb

-lo decía en serio, eres mi mejor amigo y mas que eso mi hermano, pero –Phineas hace una pausa para bajar algo triste la mirada- hay cosas de mi pasado que desconoces, y que prefiero que jamás sepas

-¿por qué? –cuestionó Ferb

-porque quiero olvidarlas... –Phineas cambia su matiz de voz por un susurro que con dificultad Ferb alcanza a oír- el orgullo puede ser sin duda tu aliado o tu peor enemigo –concluyó con la voz ligeramente alterada, como si quisiese llorar, pero luego recuperó aquella chispa en sus ojos que había aparecido durante la batalla con Dawn- ¡Cyndaquil, lanzallamas! –Cyndaquil retomó el ataque y el combate se reinició

-Marill, chorro de agua –ambos impactaron y se evaporaron- puño dinámico –Marill se acercó rápidamente

-Cyndaquil, excava otra vez –sin mas que decir, Cyndaquil excavó

-Marill, chorro de agua al agujero –Marill obedeció, pronto de tierra salió volando Cyndaquil- ahora usa cola férrea –y Marill con su cola brillando atacó a Cyndaquil impactándolo contra el suelo, Cyndaquil quedó inconsciente

-¡Cyndaquil ya no puede pelear, la victoria es para Ferb! –declaró Brock, Phineas se acercó a su pokemon y lo levantó en brazos

-tranquilo, lo hiciste muy bien Cyndaquil –comentó con una sonrisa, el pokemon por igual le sonrió, se puso de pie y fue con Ferb que levantaba en brazos a su Marill

-¿cuál era el objeto de esta batalla? –preguntó curioso Phineas

-probarte –contestó Ferb

-¿Probarme? –cuestionó Phineas, Ferb asentó- ¿por qué?

-quería ver a tu verdadero yo... –contestó Ferb- aunque solo sea una vez

-Ferb, te agradecería que no insistas mucho en saber de mi pasado, como te dije es algo de lo que ya no quiero hablar a futuro, pero si te sirve de algo... –comentó para dar un giro a la derecha- ... ahora soy diferente y toda la alegría que demostré durante el verano, todos los buenos ratos que pasamos juntos, el que me haya divertido, todo eso es gracias a ti –Phineas queda en silencio un momento

-Phineas yo... –antes de que Ferb pudiese decir algo Phineas prosiguió

-¿te confieso algo? siempre quise, desde que era pequeño, tener un hermano mayor con el cual compartir buenos momentos –Phineas hace una pausa para sonreír- fuiste el único que pudo quitarme aquel remordimiento que sentía y sacarme de aquel error en el que estaba –y sin mas que decir se marchó con dirección al centro pokemon

Todos se quedaron sin habla ante todo lo que dijo Phineas, Ferb mas que nadie, jamás esperó oír eso de su hermano pequeño, era como si fuera alguien diferente en ese mismo momento. Dawn que al igual que los otros no había dicho nada se acercó a Ferb

-¿Phineas es siempre así? –quiso saber, Ferb abrió la boca y la movió dando a entender que trataba de pronunciar alguna frase coherente pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas

-no –dijo finalmente- jamás había actuado de esa forma –Dawn pudo notar que la expresión de Ferb tenía una mezcla de culpa y de preocupación y es que no era para menos, Phineas parecía diferente, los otros también se acercaron y hablaron acerca del tema con Ferb, pero vamos con Phineas ya que nada de lo que dijeron nos es relevante... por ahora

*Con Phineas*

Caminó con una mirada algo sombría al centro pokemon y Cyndaquil estaba conciente de eso lo cual le preocupaba mucho, pero esta desapareció en un instante al encontrarse a la enfermera Joe de ciudad Corazonada.

-enfermera, me gustaría que atendiera a mi Cyndaquil –habló Phineas

-claro, será un placer, solo ponlo en su pokebola y yo haré el resto –respondió la enfermera, Phineas regresó a su pokemon sin embargo cuando se lo iba a dar hubo una explosión desde el pasillo

-¿qué pasa? –exclamó la enfermera, oyeron una risa

-¿acaso es una voz la que oigo? –oyeron a lo lejos

-y eso que yo estoy sordo –pudieron ver tres siluetas en medio de la cortina de humo

-¡en el viento!

-¡y Madrid!

-trayendo caos donde la paz reina

-ya extrañaba mis tortas de piernas

-¿una rosa con otro nombre es igual de dulce?

-¡causando terror, eso júrenlo!

-¡yo soy Jessie! –aparece Jessie al dispersarse el humo

-¡Y yo ni sé! –aparece James

-¡y el guapo Mewth! –exclamó el pokemon felino

-¡pondremos a los bobos a echarse un coyoteen! –exclamó Jessie

-¡y el equipo Rocket...! –prosiguió James

-¡se pondrá a robar! –exclamaron los tres, de sus pokebolas salieron Wobbuffet y Mime Jr. que jamás pueden faltar

-¡equipo Rocket! –exclamó Phineas, bajo los pies de los tres ladrones había un carrito lleno de pokebolas

-¡esas pokebolas no les pertenecen! –exclamó Joe

-pues ahora sí, ¿nunca has oído la frase "el que se lo encuentra se lo queda"? –cuestionó burlonamente Jessie

-esa frase no se aplica a esto, ¡sal, Dratini! –exclamó Phineas lanzando la pokebola al aire, salió el pokemon dragón serpiente

-vaya, pero si el nuevo bobo va a tratar de detenernos –comentó Jessie

-en primera, soy Phineas, y en segunda, me encargaré de ustedes como lo hice antes –exclamó el pelirrojo decidido

-si claro, ¡órale Mime Jr, hazles el "pasito tun tun"! –y entonces el pokemon empieza a bailar a lo hawaiano, tanto Phineas como la enfermera sin contar a Dratini y a quienes estaban en ese momento en el centro pokemon empezaron a bailar igual

-¿qué rayos...? –exclamó Phineas

-es un ataque de Mime Jr, si no me equivoco creo que es mímica –explicó Joe (es en serio como ya les dije, hace mucho años que no veo pokemon y si veo es ocasional, pero me sigue gustando, solo aclaro eso así que si no es ese ataque corríjanme, se los agradecería)

-¡Seviper, pantalla de humo! –y tras eso salió una pantalla de humo que cubrió a los tres ladrones y dejó ciegos a los otros, cuando el humo se dispersó ya no estaban

-¡Oh no! –exclamó Phineas furioso, salió con Dratini y buscó con la mirada al equipo Rocket hasta que los vio a lo lejos corriendo con las pokebolas- ¡vuelvan aquí ladrones de segunda! Regresa Dratini

Y tan pronto lo regresó a su pokebola empezó a correr detrás de los ladrones, pronto se unieron los otros atrás de él

-¿qué sucede Phineas? –exclamó Dawn

-el equipo Rocket se llevó un carrito del centro pokemon lleno de pokebolas... ay válgame la redundancia –bromeó un poco, Ferb cambió su expresión seria por una de sorpresa, al parecer Phineas volvía a ser el de siempre

-bueno, eso significa que debemos seguirles la pista –Ash hace una pausa para sacar una pokebola- ¡Staraptor, yo te elijo! –y tan pronto lanzó la pokebola apareció el pokemon- amigo, necesitamos que sigas al equipo Rocket –y tan pronto dijo eso, el pokemon emprendió vuelo siguiendo al grupo de maleantes, después de un tiempo de correr y correr llegaron hasta en medio de un bosque, vieron a Staraptor en el suelo y este les señaló con la cabeza unos arbustos, todos se asomaron y vieron al equipo Rocket sentados.

-robarles esas pokebolas a los bobos fue mas fácil de lo que esperábamos –decía James

-si, ni el nuevo bobo pudo detenernos –dijo Mewth

-si, se cree muy rudo, pero es a penas un niño –agregó Jessie

-_¿Con que solo un niño? _–pensaba Phineas ofendido, sin embargo de sorpresa Ferb puso una mano sobre su cabeza ejerciendo una leve presión- _¿eh?_

-deberíamos robar mas seguido –comentó por fin la pelirroja, Ash, Dawn, Misty, Brock, Phineas y también Ferb sacaron cada uno una pokebola preparándose para el ataque cuando oyeron

-con que esos pokemons son robados ¿eh?

-¿pues que pensabas chimuela, que eran nuestros? –respondió tontamente James, todos se voltearon y ahí estaba una chica con una blusa color rojo larga con mangas recogidas de color blancas y un cinturón negro que hacía parecer que llevaba una falda a juego aun cuando no era así, además de eso llevaba un pantalón corto parecido al de Misty color negro con botas largas a juego, guantes de color negro y en su cabello un par de broches circulares de color rojo, en su brazo llevaba una especie de pulsera color rojo, llevaba una maleta pequeña en la espalda color café chocolate y una maleta en la cintura naranja, su cabello era rojizo claro (casi anaranjado) y sus ojos de un extraño azul, Phineas y Ferb lo notaron y se miraron entre sí asombrados.

-devuelvan eso a donde pertenece o les irá mal, ¡mal, mal, mal! –exclamó la muchacha, Phineas y Ferb sonrieron al instante al oír eso

-¿y quien va a obligarnos? ¿acaso tú, pequeña? –cuestionó como tonta Jessie, la chica sonrió

-no digan que no se los advertí –y tras esto sacó una pokebola que lanzó al aire- ¡sal ya, Snivy! –y tras decir eso salió un bello pokemon color verde con amarillo y un poco de color piel claro, este se paró frente a la muchacha

-¡¿en serio crees que nos vas a poder derrotar con esa miniatura? –cuestionó James

-les sorprenderá lo que puede hacer, ¡Snivy, usa hoja aguda! –el pokemon al instante obedeció la orden de su entrenadora usando (lo que creo aquí es hoja navaja u hoja filosa) hoja aguda, esta impactó con el equipo Rocket

-¡que taruga! ¡órale Carnivine! –y dicho esto apareció Carnivine en el campo de batalla

-¡sal, Seviper! –y de compañía apareció la serpiente venenosa (en sentido literal xD)

-¡alto! –escucharon, de los arbustos aparecieron varios chicos con varios pokemons

-¿qué cocha pacha? –cuestionaron los del equipo Rocket

Ash: ¿acaso son a los malos a los que oigo?

Dawn: y se ve que están bien locos

Misty: ¿una rosa con otro nombre es igual de dulce?

Brock: ¡acabando con los malos, se los aseguro!

Ash: somos Ash, Dawn y Brock

Phineas: y Phineas, Ferb y Misty (la muchacha misteriosa se queda asombrada)

Pikachu: ¡Pi Pikachu!

Ferb: ¡haciendo a los malos arrepentirse de sus crímenes!

Phineas: Y nosotros...

Todos: ¡los vamos a Derrotar!

Buisel: ¡Bu, bu bui!

Pikachu: ¡Pi Pikachu!

-¡¿cuantas veces tenemos que decirles que no se roben nuestro lema? –cuestionó Jessie

-¡son horrorosos recitando el lema del equipo Rocket! –exclamó James

-¡bola de tontos! ¡¿a quien se atrevieron a llamar "niño"? –exclamó Phineas en el colmo de la ira

-pues a ti, pequeño –agregó James

-¿con que sí? ¡Dratini, rayo de hielo! –exclamó Phineas furioso, el equipo Rocket quedó como piedra

-¡déjame a mí, Phineas! –exclamó la muchacha- ¡Snivy, usa látigo cepa y levántalos en el aire! –exclamó la muchacha, tal como lo dijo, Snivy los aventó al aire

-¡Piplup! ¡usa rayo burbujas!

-¡Buisel, usa bomba sónica! –y ambos ataques por igual impactaron en los del equipo Rocket que dieron un chillido infantil

-¡¿equipo? –cuestionó Misty a Ferb y a Brock, ambos asentaron- ¡azurrill!...

-¡Marill! –dijo por igual Ferb

-¡chorro de agua! –exclamaron ambos

-¡Croawgunk! ¡piquete venenoso! –y tras que las agujas salieran de su boca, los tres ataques sacaron fuera al equipo Rocket

-¡es en serio! ¿quién es la taruga que escribe este fanfic? –exclama James

Eli: ¡¿alguna queja?

-¡NO, NO SEÑORA! –exclaman todos a la vez- ¡Nos mandaron a volar otra vez!

Y una vez terminado el asunto la muchacha miró a Phineas y a Ferb

-¿de verdad... son ustedes? –cuestionó feliz la muchacha pero aun algo incrédula

-te extrañamos mucho, hermana –culminó Phineas, tanto Ferb como Phineas salieron a abrazar a su hermana mayor, después de un momento la muchacha dijo desde los hombros de sus hermanos

-hola a todos, mi nombre es... –pero antes de que dijera nada Brock se le acercó rápidamente y haciendo a un lado a los chicos le tomó la mano (cabe decir, que como ya saben Candace tiene 15 años y los chicos 10, Ash si no me equivoco es casi de la misma edad que los chicos)

-¡ay mi vida, ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo? ¡pudimos haber sido felices hace mucho! –exclamó atontado Brock, y es que no era para menos, Candace se veía espectacular

-ah, ¿disculpa? –cuestionó confundida Candace, una gotita de sudor le rodaba la sien

-¿es así con todas? –le cuestionó Phineas a Dawn, esta solo echó una carcajada tonta con una gotita de sudor rodando por su sien

-¡a no Romeo! –exclamó Misty para tomarlo de la oreja y arrastrarlo, Candace y todos se quedaron con cara de "¿qué pasó aquí?"- hoy no es tu día y ella no será tu Julieta

-como les decía –dijo la chica serenándose- mi nombre es... –pero antes de que dijera nada oyeron

-¡Candace! –exclamó alguien, al acercarse lo vieron bien

-¿Kenny? –cuestionó Dawn

-¡ah! ¡hola Diddy! –comentó Kenny, Dawn infló las mejillas- ¿donde estabas? Te estuve buscando Candace

-si, lo lamento pero unos locos raritos se habían robado unas pokebolas y tenía que detenerlos y además de eso encontré a mis hermanos –dijo emocionada señalando a los chicos- ellos son Phineas y Ferb, chicos, él es Kenny

-hola, gracias por cuidar de nuestra hermana –dijo Phineas, Ferb levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación

-de nada –respondió Kenny

-hermana, ellos son Dawn, Ash, Brock y Misty, te contaremos todo lo que ha pasado cuando devolvamos todo esto al centro pokemon –comentó Phineas

Y así, con Candace integrada al grupo, la victoria de Phineas en el concurso de Ciudad Corazonada y con la primera batalla de Ferb que reveló datos importantes de su hermano, empieza una nueva aventura para todos y déjenme decirles que

**Esta Historia Continuará...**

Bueno, al fin pude traer el capi 5, me quedé hasta tarde haciéndolo porque me han llegado muchos reviews demandando por mas y aquí lo tienen, espero también les gustara mi mini intervención pero no crean que será siempre, solo lo puse hoy porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer y para quien me sugirió a Snivy como pokemon de Candy, muchas gracias, te debo una, en fin, espero no demorar esta vez en actualizar, bye by


End file.
